


The Two Best Things

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were the best two things to happen in her life, she decided.





	The Two Best Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Peggy and Steve are the best things to have happened to a girl like her, Angie quietly decided to herself as she sat down next to Steve with a book that she had just started reading, as she has done many nights before when three of them agree to share a nightly bed.

A few moments pass before one of Steve's hand starts gently kneading the tense muscles in her shoulders. Angie sighed softly as some of her stress from the day seems to melt away slowly.

"Good book?"

"Not as good as what you are doing and you know it, Steve."

Steve snickered softly as he gently turned her head towards him and kissed her softly.

"I suppose I should be relieved to know that you and Peggy both find my hands good for something."

"The rest of you is acceptable as well."

Angie snickered softly at his snort as the two of them waited together for Peggy to return home from work.


End file.
